


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Hermione attempts to reconcile Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's relationship.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Others
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Eight.

January, 2003

Hermione Granger had only herself to blame for reconciling the romantic relationship between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.  
The youngest of the Weasley siblings, Ginny had come to the slightly older witch and begged her to bring 'the boy who lived' back into her life.

It had been Harry who had broken off their newly found romance just prior to him planning the demise of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Since that day in May, 1998 they had gone their separate ways, free to do whatever they so chose to do with whoever they chose.  
She and Harry had never had sexual relations in their time together and as they reached maturity both she and he had discovered their sexual awakening and were no longer innocent virgins.

The end of the Second Wizarding War had seen Harry relocate to Muggle London to pursue a career in the Ministry Of Magic.  
It was here he had run into Ginny when her Quidditch team were in town and he had been quite taken by her maturity and her blossoming good looks.

They had enjoyed a pleasant evening together and for a fleeting moment Ginny saw the real possibility of Harry and her picking up where they left off.  
Now in his mid twenties he failed to recognise her rekindled infatuation with him and their meeting had left her further saddened and frustrated. 

This turned into an anger and then a plot. A plot to get him back into her life once and for all.

x

'I think I have an idea," said Hermione as the two friends sat in the Leaky Cauldron pub in Diagon Alley. 

Hermione herself still had lingering feelings and emotions where Harry Potter was concerned but had known for years Ginny had carried a torch for the bespectacled wizard.

"Ever heard of reverse revenge sex?"

"No, I haven't."

"Instead of a person cheating on their other half, so to speak, thereby making him or her jealous. We flip it over and make the OTHER person get caught in flagrante.  
If we were to catch Harry on the job as it were and you were to suddenly burst in and catch him, I think he just might feel guilty enough to see what he is missing out on. You, as it were. He would feel so remorseful that he'll take you back in a second."

"Him, cheating on me, is going to swing him around? Shouldn't that be me cheating on HIM?"

"No, this way is best. He will see you in a new light, vulnerable, disconsolate and heart broken. Why, even I would fall for you in that circumstance."

Gunny sipped her mug of foaming Butterbeer, lost in thought, as Hermione went to the bar for a top up.

Despite its popularity the pub was quite dingy and small, but it still remained the ideal place for the wizarding world to visit each other.  
They were seated in a tiny alcove by the window which looked out at the cobblestoned shopping area for wizards and witches alike.

"But, I don't want to see Harry in bed with another." 

"Quite. Just to ensure that things are risk free and with no likelihood of unwanted infidelity, I shall be the one who seduces him and then gets caught out by you."

"YOU!"

"You got anyone else in mind? We won't go the whole nine yards. just far enough so that it appears that he and I are making out."

"Sounds dodgy. We would have to plan it to the second so that I come in before you and he, you know."

"Right. I'll invite him to my apartment and keep him busy for say, a half hour. I'll leave the door unlocked so that you can gain entrance.  
You walk in and see the two of us and the shock will turn him back around.  
Once he's exposed I'll leave you two alone so that you can make him feel super guilty."

Ginny still demurred. Since she had left Hogwarts and Hermione had returned to finish her exams, word had gotten around that the winsome brunette was a raving nymphomaniac.  
The once private and studious Hermione had her eyes on anyone in trousers.  
And not only men. Hermione was certainly bisexual and enjoyed the delights of lesbian sex.  
Threesomes, two men and her, or a man and woman plus herself were a regular occurrence. 

"Will you be naked?"

"I'll keep something on. Trust me, Ginny."

The striking red haired female looked at her friend with a sideways glance.

Can I? She wondered.  
Over the next two days the pair of them cooked up a scenario for their plan.  
Ginny had taken a room above the pub and patiently waited for her chance. 

x

Ever since the now twenty four year old Hermione had first had sex she had become almost a different witch overnight.  
Sex.  
She loved it.  
She loved the different fantasies she had been able to fulfil.  
She loved men, naked, erect and virile.

How she wished that she could fuck them all.  
There was nothing better than her pussy, swollen and stuffed with a thick cock, or dripping with cum after a satisfying fuck.

She also adored the female body. That divine femininity of the curves, the succulent breasts and juicy pussy mounds. 

Flesh on flesh, skin on skin, how simply erotic was the touch of another against her soft and sensitive form. 

After they had gone their separate ways, Hermione told Ginny to expect a visit from her owl, who would relate the when and where of her and Harry's visit. 

Ginny had inherited Pigwidgeon when her brother Ron had found him to be just too annoying.  
His sister however had thought the miniature owl to be cute and had actually been the one who had named him.

Hermione had waited until her third year of studies at the School of Wizarding and Magic to have a pet when she purchased her cat Crookshanks, now sadly gone.

She would then borrow Ginny's owl to deliver a message seeing as the reluctant redhead steadfastly refused to use a fellytone, as she referred to the confusing Muggle invention. 

"I'll let Pig fly off and bring you the message that we're good to go."

It would be on the Thursday then and Harry Potter had accepted the invitation to taste Hermione's home cooked supper at her modest apartment.  
Once settled she would seduce him and let Ginny know when to catch them out.

It was on that very day of the proposed visit that Hermione ran into a Senior student at Hogwarts she had gotten to know the previous year.

"Oh my goodness! So nice to see you. What are you doing in Diagon Alley?"

Hermione flung her arms around the tall man and gave him a peck on the lips.

It was Frank, a Hufflepuff House member who Hermione had become friendly with, QUITE friendly with in fact, when she was busy researching in the fantastic library of Hogwarts. 

Beside him was another good looking eighteen year old who caught her eye.

"Hermione, this is Terry, or Tez. He's in Hufflepuff as well."

Wow! How did I overlook HIM at Hogwarts, she thought.

"Pleased to meet you."

She took his warm hand in hers and held onto it for a very long minute.  
His dark eyes smouldered as his gaze lingered on hers and she felt her pussy throb under her skirt.

"Likewise. I've heard all about you from Frank."

"Oh? All good things I hope." She answered in a sweet voice. 

"Tez has been in London for a while looking after his mother, she's a Muggle born. I tagged along to get my wand repaired at Ollivanders and now we're returning to Hogwarts."

"You must both come to my place for a visit before you leave."

The rain shower got heavier and they huddled in the sheltered entrance of the Leaky Cauldron as they spoke.

"Actually this is our last day. We leave in the morning."

"Oh really? That's a shame." 

Such a shame as she looked from one magnificent and handsome wizard to the other, admiring their broad chests and promising bulges in their trousers.  
Both had brooding looks and thick, dark hair which was something Hermione adored about young males. 

Fuck it, she decided. Tonight with Harry is off. She linked arms with the pair of them and whisked them off through the rain to her place, just off of the Ministry of Magic.

x

Thursday, 16th of January.

They stumbled in laughing and joking and as both men fell onto her sofa Hermione kicked her shoes off and went to fetch a drinks tray.  
She brought back a bottle of Vodka and three glasses and sat down in the middle of the tall fellows. 

They drank to the health of Hogwarts and they all drained their glasses.

"Have another, guys. I just need to do something quick."

She padded out to her bedroom and scribbled out two notes on parchment and tied them to each of Pig's legs. 

"Now, pay attention. This message," she tugged his left foot gently. "This, is for Harry Potter. Please deliver this one first. It says tonight is off and to come over tomorrow. The other one is for Ginny Weasley. To tell her I've postponed."

The owl made a tweet and when Hermione opened the window he took off onto the by now lashing rain. 

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" 

Hermione sat back in the middle of the two fresh faced young wizards and her luscious lithe body squirmed between them.  
She looked at Frank and crossed her bare legs and smiled at him seductively.  
Turning to her left Tez put his arm around her shoulder and moved in to kiss her.  
She kissed him back at the same time Frank caressed her shapely  
right thigh. 

"Mmmm!""

She gave Frank a big wet kiss and parted her legs so that Tez could reach in to trace his fingers along her inner thigh.  
Tez kissed her next and she tasted his hot tongue and the sharp Vodka burn.  
His hand travelled up further and vanished under her short skirt where he cupped her mound.  
Frank caressed her tits through the thin fabric of her top and Hermione let herself melt as her craving for their touch overwhelmed her.

"Let's make this a night to remember." 

Now four busy hands wandered all over her body.  
Her legs, her breasts, her arms, and her muff.  
For her there was nothing more satisfying than to have her hot body stroked and touched.

"That feels so nice, guys."

As if in slow motion her top was raised up and off over her head, and her skirt lifted up to her midriff.  
Hermione sighed as their fingers lingered on her delectable naked body and she shifted from one man to the other on the seat between them.

They all three stood as one and she became sandwiched by their solid masculine forms.  
Frank bent and clamped his white teeth to her left nipple and from behind Tez nuzzled her neck.  
She writhed from the gradual warm and radiant arousal in her sex and she swayed in anticipation of what was to come.  
Frank knelt down and roughly dragged her panties to her feet in one quick motion and she stepped out of them with a dainty kick of her left leg. 

She spread her legs wide for him and he drove his tongue up into her slick pussy entrance.  
Tez used his fingers to trail down in a line to the small of her back and found that smooth seam of flesh that separated her buttocks.  
Hermione wiggled her bottom, urging him to make contact with her trim bush.

He pushed inside her slit and probed the shining pinkness of her inner folds.  
The sensation of two rampant wizards playing with her heated loins released waves of pulsating pleasure through her body.

She went up on tiptoe as Frank lapped at her slit from the front and Tez delved into the very depths of her juicy cunt behind her.

Then TWO mouths clamped to her muff and she rocked her hips as their rapid slathering brought forth her tangy juices from within.

As she spiralled onto a world of ecstasy four firm hands gripped her thighs to steady the lightweight witch.  
The lewd sound of lapping tongues on her nether regions had her dripping and shrieking in response.

"Slow...slow down, boys. Let me look at you."

Both men took a step back as she reached out to the sofa and collapsed onto the welcome seat, her pussy swamped with saliva and her own fluids.

They began to unbutton their shirts and undo their belts.  
Their tight underpants came next and each of their poker stiff cocks strained up and out at her.

"Heavens! Two magic wands!" 

Hermione took her good time appraising each athletic looking students.  
She knew that Frank played Quidditch and was obviously fit and toned, and from the look of his friend he was probably a player as well.

She herself had transformed into a very nice young filly with well shaped breasts and puffy nipples, slender pins and a well defined Mons that nestled nicely between her parted legs.  
Her skin was flawless and her lustrous hair swayed as she moved.  
Her upper thighs did not touch and all eyes were focused on that desirable and trimmed pussy that yearned to be licked and fucked.

Hermione edged back up on the sofa and Frank crawled up between her spread out legs and eased himself on top of her.  
She welcomed in with open arms as his rock hard dick searched the furrow between her thighs for her steamy cunt.

"Yes, oh yes!"

Hermione gasped as he was up inside her with one hard push.  
Their mouths met and their breath mixed as the Hufflepuff student moved in and out with strong pelvic thrusts. 

Her legs came up and curled around his upper thighs as their hot bodies became entwined in a lust crazed tangle.  
The young brunette could feel his pounding heart against her breasts which were crushed against his chest.  
His warm and masculine scent assailed her nostrils and she gulped hard to savour every minute he fucked her.

The legs of the sofa actually moved as the robust wizard hammered the grateful witch into the seat.  
She glanced at Tez whose erection had a very purple and very swollen head and crooked her finger at him.

She leaned over to her left and took his dick into her mouth.  
Hermione adored the wonderful sensation of a fat and spongy knob in her mouth and hummed happily on Tez as Frank lunged up into her pussy.

Frank reared back then and his shining cock popped out of Hermione's gaping pussy.  
She scooted up and got onto all fours along the three seat sofa. 

Tez gripped her by the hips from behind and pushed his right leg forward.  
His sizeable cock easily slid into her moist channel, freshly made slick by his colleague, and Hermione made a throaty groan as he kept on pushing in until he was fully embedded in her stretched out pussy. 

"What a big boy!" She said admiringly.

Tez began a slow fuck, pushing up inside all the way, then back out until he almost slipped out.  
Hermione gasped at the superb sense of total fullness and with each assured thrust up she was shunted forward a good three inches.

Frank was stroking his throbbing organ and moved in front of the blushing brunette and she eagerly held his erection to her pursed lips.  
Hermione was in a state of bliss, being fucked from behind by forceful strokes from Tez, and being literally face fucked by Frank.

In and out Frank slid his cock into her mouth until the bulbous head protruded down into her throat.  
Hermione took great huffs of air through her nose as Frank's balls slapped against her chin. 

She felt her orgasm rising and rising and then she screamed on Frank's boner as she came on Tez's cock.  
Still he rammed in and out, holding her in a tight grip and pulling her onto his generous length. 

He gave her three swift strokes and then remained inside her up to the hilt.  
Then more superb strokes, one, two, three, before pulling her back onto his whole shaft.

"By Merlin's beard!" 

Hermione cried out as Tez came inside her, his dick spurting stream after stream and filling her with his cum.  
He pulled out of the quivering witch who clamped both of her legs together convulsively.

"Whenever you're ready."

Frank had sat down on an armchair and wagged his stiff cock back and forth.  
Hermione mounted the strapping young wizard and her knees touched both of his muscular thighs as she sank down onto his upstanding pole.  
She started to ride on him immediately and gladly impaled herself on his divine organ.

It felt so good inside her sodden muff and she began to gyrate her hips in big semi circles in order to fully appreciate his entire length.  
Her cute bottom banged down hard on his groin and his balls bounced under her urgent bucking. 

Frank cupped her jiggling tits and she slowed up so that she could lean down to kiss him on the mouth.  
He thumbed her erect nipples and she moaned into his open mouth.  
Hermione's pussy juices ran down his left thigh as each squirm of her lower body increased her pleasure.

"Oh my gosh!"

Hermione came for the second time as Frank pushed her high up and buried his dick inside her sloppy cunt.  
His hot cum gushed deep inside as she collapsed onto his chest.  
When she moved off of his dribbling dick her pussy oozed a long line of white cream onto his balls. 

"That was delicious." 

At that moment the door opened and Ginny burst in and threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh, Harry! How could you? And with Hermione of all people. Why...oh."

Ginny calmed down at the sight of the very naked Hermione Granger in the arms of two strapping, and equally naked, eighteen year old wizards.

"Ginny! Didn't you get my note telling you not to come?"

"I got your note, yes. Here. 'Come over tonight.'"

Hermione sat up and took the rain sodden parchment from the redheaded witch and saw that some of the ink had run. 

"This should have read 'Harry's visit is postponed. I have instead invited a couple of guests, so do NOT come over tonight.'"

Only the last three words were eligible and Ginny had acted on the presumed command.  
As the two guys got up and began to get dressed Hermione threw on a robe and took her frustrated friend to one side.

"Ginny, we need to talk."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

x

Friday, 17th of January. 

So it was agreed that Hermione would have Harry come visit this night and instructed Ginny to remain in her room at the Leaky Cauldron.  
When Hermione moved to London in order to be close to the Ministry she had taken rooms which came with a telephone.

Until now she had not made use of the Muggle invention but now decided it would be useful in communicating with Ginny.

"This room has a telephone," said Hermione and pointed at it with a stab of her index finger. "Use it. I will call you and tell you the precise time to come."

"If you insist."

"I do. Do you want Harry back in your life or not? Now, I'm off to St. Mungo's for the day and I expect Harry around six."

Hermione bade farewell to Ginny and took off to the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries on an errand.  
As she stepped through the window of what seemingly appeared to be a condemned department store she actually entered the hospital through the magical gateway.

As she went up to the reception Hermione was surprised to see none other than Cho Chang.  
Since she had graduated from Hogwarts the half blood Chinese girl had become a Healer at the hospital.  
Cho was dressed in the standard lime green uniform and had her black hair back in a ponytail.

"Well, well. Hermione Granger."

"Cho. Long time no see. And how are you?"

"Well. How may I help?"

Hermione told of her errand of delivering some important papers from the Ministry and handed them over.

It must have been over five years now since they had spoken last and Hermione thought the already attractive young witch had become strikingly beautiful.  
There had always been some coldness between the pair of them, and Ron had made things doubly worse in his usual tactless manner soon after the sad death of Cho's boyfriend Cedric.

To be fair to Hermione it was Cho who presumed incorrectly that she and Harry were in a romantic relationship, which sadly for Hermione never happened.  
She and he did have a deep friendship and trust for each other but they had never taken things further, much to her disappointment.  
Cho was quite jealous as at that time she was seriously attracted to the boy wizard. 

After 1998 she had not stayed in touch with Harry or Hermione and had gotten on with her life quietly.

"Wow, you look amazing. Did you ever marry?"

Cho had matured into a five feet four stunner with long black hair, feline type eyes and a full figure. 

"No. After Cedric I could never settle with another man. These days I prefer the company of females. And chocolate."

Hermione saw a flash of something in Cho's gorgeous almond shaped eyes and was taken aback by pulse between her legs.  
Was she saying what I THINK she's saying?  
Intrigued by the notion that Cho may have acquired lesbian tendencies Hermione acted on impulse.

"Look, Cho. How would you like to come to my apartment tonight? I just made a triple chocolate caramel cake with truffles and fudge. Interested?"

Cho took a long minute to consider the unexpected offer and then said she would visit.

"Great, I'll expect you to six."

x

Hermione had made the cake as a special treat for Harry but it would be just the thing to impress Cho.  
She hurried off home and made the place tidy.  
She stepped into her newly purchased black shoulder less dress and brushed her hair to the left. 

Once she had changed she rushed over to Pigwidgeon and scrawled out an apology to Harry Potter.  
She let the owl out through the window and then dialed the Leaky Cauldron and connected with Ginny's room. 

Ginny shot a look at the ringing black object on the solitary table in her rented room and sneered at the infernal device.  
She picked it up and held it about ten inches from her face.

"HELLO!"

"Ginny, it's Hermione. Put the phone closer to your ear."

"WHAT! HERMIONE?"

"Ginny. Look, tonight is off. Don't come here, I have a guest."

"COME OVER? RIGHT."

"No! I have Cho here instead. Cho Chang. Put the receiver closer."

"CHANGE? INTO SOMETHING SEXY? Right. I'll be there in an hour."

Ginny cradled the phone gently and hung up.

"Not change, Chang! Ginny? Ginny! Oh, balls!" 

She checked her clock and saw that it was almost six.  
At that moment there came a knock on the door and Hermione welcomed Cho inside.  
She would just have to shoo away Ginny when the time came.

"Please, do have a seat."

Cho sat in a chair opposite Hermione and looked at the table between them which had a mouth watering array of bowls of strawberries and grapes.  
And the big round homemade cake.

Cho wore a fetching shiny gold top and matching skirt.

"Nice cake."

"Thanks. I like to bake whenever I get a chance."

Hermione cut a generous portion and handed it over to Cho on a small dish.

"So, how is Ron? I would have thought you two would be married by now."

"We're sort of on and off, you know. We see other people so we're not exclusive."

"And, Harry?"

Cho took a mouthful of chocolate cake and stared directly into Hermione's doe like eyes.  
She had a certain look of attitude written on her face as she cocked her head to one side and Hermione felt a slight hesitation to proceedings. 

"Sure. Quite a lot. In fact he was due to visit tonight."

Cho digested the cake, and then the information. Then all hell broke loose.

"I KNEW you and Harry were an item! I KNEW it!" 

Cho flared up at the news and her eyes blazed with fury. 

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do!"

"Do not."

"You're not very good at lying, you skinny bitch! Admit it, just the once. You're fucking Harry Potter!"

I wish, thought Hermione as she stood up with her chin lifted in defiance.  
Cho stood too and the pair of them drew menacingly closer.

"You want to make something of it?"

The distance between them shortened still.  
Not once did they break eye contact.  
Cho's bosom heaved under her top and strained at the light material. 

"Do you? Can't you just keep THIS away from him for a change?"

Cho pushed up against the seething brunette and gasped as a firm hand cupped her pussy.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." 

With that Hermione curled her fingers into claws, found where Cho's top was fastened and tore it open to expose two bouncing tits.  
Pearl buttons flew up as Cho growled and thrust her fingers down the front of Hermione's dress and ripped it down the right side so that her breast popped out.

"Slut!"

Hermione was too slow to react as the other side of her dress was ripped so that she stood topless and vulnerable.  
She cried out as Cho gripped her hair and forced her down onto her knees.  
Cho lifted up the front of her own skirt and parted her legs and moaned into the brunette's mouth as slender fingers slipped inside her silk panties.

"Have a taste of what Harry Potter missed out on, bitch!"

Hermione ripped down the soft underwear to Cho's ankles and pressed her face into her hot mound.

"And watch those teeth, slut!"

Cho bumped her hips at Hermione's mouth and pushed her head onto her damp pussy.  
Hermione groaned as she drove her tongue up into the hot muff of the Chinese witch.  
She gripped Cho's thighs and began to lick and suck as Cho rolled her hips on the slathering tongue.

"Come here, bitch!"

Cho lifted Hermione up and her tattered dress fell to leave her in just her undies.

"Let me see what Potter loves so much."

Hermione felt a hot flash of desire in her loins as she was gently fingered.  
As they teetered on their heels they frigged each other and exchanged saliva as they French kissed.

Cho managed to curl her index and middle digits to rub on Hermione's G-spot and the horny witch clamped her thighs together to increase the sublime pressure inside her quim.

Cho gasped aloud as her clitoris was heavily thumbed and she snapped her head back in pleasure.

"You're making me so wet!" Cried Cho.

"I just have to have you." Replied Hermione. 

"Really? You want some of this?"

Hermione bristled with excitement as she got her first proper look at the beautiful witch from China.  
She was adorable.  
About the same height as her and maybe a little heavier.  
Her tits were much larger with dark areolas topped off with hard nipples simply crying out to be sucked and licked.  
Her belly was surprisingly flat and flattered her hips and heart shaped butt.

"Let's have some fun first." 

Cho stepped over to the table and picked up the remains of the cake and  
smashed the gooey chocolate into Hermione's startled face!

For a moment there was complete silence, and then Hermione took great lumps of chocolate from her face and smeared the dark mess across Cho's heaving breasts.

Hermione grinned through her sweet covered lips as the soft cake mix travelled down the valley of Cho's tits. 

"Right."

Cho returned to the table and took a handful of white grapes and crammed them into Hermione's snatch.  
She made a big silent O with her mouth as she widened her legs.  
Her inner thighs were soaked and her pussy mound was wet and sticky.

They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
Hermione steered Cho to her bedroom and they both fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and food.  
Cho groaned as her left breast was lifted and a darting tongue teased the chocolate covered nipple.  
She deftly opened her legs wide and two of her fingers found her damp cunt and probed deep inside. 

The melted chocolate on Hermione's face smeared Cho's upper body and face as they grappled on the bed. 

Then Hermione shrieked as she was easily flipped onto her back and had her legs splayed out.

Cho traced out a line with her long and pink tongue across the superb contours of Hermione's stomach until she reached her sodden pussy.  
The Chinese witch worked through the mashed up grapes and began to tongue Hermione's fruity slit and the brunette felt a welcome surge rush through her.  
Her toes curled as Cho settled between her legs and concentrated on her erect clit.

Hermione lost count of the number of times her back arched to stave off her uncontrollable convulsions.  
Her pussy ran like a river from the salacious mix of grape juice, Cho's saliva and her own vaginal fluids. 

Cho slurped loudly which only heightened Hermione's lust for more and the screeched on the floor as they both writhed in bliss.

Again Hermione was pleasantly surprised as Cho pulled her sideways and rammed her cunt to hers.  
Cho held Hermione and rocked her hips back and forth, and to and fro in grinding circles.

They both settled into a lewd rhythm and moaned in time with each other.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" 

Hermione came first in fits of throaty screams and Cho fell on top of her and banged her hips up and down on the sweat covered witch until she too climaxed.

At that moment the door opened and Ginny burst in and threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh, Harry! How could you? And with Hermione of all people. Why...oh."

Ginny calmed down at the sight of the very naked Hermione Granger who was plastered with drying and dark chocolate.  
Beside her was an equally messy Cho Chang who was busy licking the cake from Hemione's face.

"Ginny, we need to talk," said Hermione sucking her sticky fingers.

More to cum... 


	3. Chapter 3

x

Saturday, 18th of January.

Harry Potter cleaned his eyeglasses with his lens cleaner and knocked on the apartment door of Hermione Granger.  
He had finally received confirmation of her invitation to a homemade supper after two sudden cancelations.  
Although he had been aware that his old and loyal friend had taken up a position in the Ministry he had deliberately stayed out of her way.

The reason?

Now he had reached the age of twenty-two he and she had become sexually active and he felt a strong desire to sleep with his fellow Gryffindor House member. 

His introduction to sex had been a slow one but once he had shared beds with several female admirers he had discovered that making love made him feel good.  
And not only that he had learned that he had been blessed with an above average big dick.

Rumours had filtered back to London that Hermione also enjoyed a healthy sexual appetite and took great joy in physical contact.  
He had never considered Hermione to be a potential romantic partner back in their student days and he had developed feelings for Ron's younger sister.

Even so he had ended their relationship in the belief that she would be better off with another.  
A decision that had always nagged at him ever since.

And what of Hermione?  
She had paired off with Ron in '98, and yet were still not an exclusive couple.

The door opened and Hermione appeared with a big smile in her ravishing sleeveless dress.

"Harry! SO happy you finally made it, come in, come in."

Hermione looked at the clock on her mantle.  
5.45. He's quite a bit early. 

x

Earlier, Hermione had found a rather forlorn Ginny Weasley sitting at the window table in the Leaky Cauldron.  
She pulled up a chair and joined her.

"Oh, it's you."

"Ginny, I simply must apologise for my behaviour the last couple of days. I don't know WHAT came over me."

"I do. You're a bloody nympho, is what you are."

"Am not! And even if that were true it's no excuse for letting you down.  
Now. Harry is definitely coming to my place at seven tonight. Be there. I promise that it will be worth your while."

"You're going to seduce him for my benefit? Or yours?"

"For you, sweetie."

"And I won't find you stark naked and in bed with Harry?"

"Absolutely not."

"Alright. Seven then.

x

"It's the first time I've had pumpkin pasties since school. And cauldron cakes! You made these?"

"All done with my own fair hands. I did actually make a chocolate cake but it got ruined."

"How?"

"How? Oh, it got a hair on it."

Hermione gave a smug grin and quickly changed the subject.

"How's Ron?" She asked.

"Ron is Ron, you know. Same old, same old. He asked me to say hi."

"Seen Ginny lately?"

Hermione poured Harry another cup of tea and sat back opposite him.  
Six o'clock. Still another hour to keep Harry busy before Ginny arrived.  
She crossed her slim pins and Harry took a lingering look at her bared thigh. 

"Ginny? No. You?"

"I did bump into her. She still adores you."

"Right. We've moved on from there. I'm sure she'll find someone."

"And you, Harry? No one special?" 

"No, just enjoying the single life. No intention of settling down yet."

Hermione took in a deep breath of air as she and he gazed into each others eyes.  
She re crossed her legs and brushed an errant strand of hair from her right cheek.

Harry stood up and took her by the hands and drew her to him.  
She blushed as he kissed her on the mouth hard and firm, and she responded in kind as her arms draped over his shoulders.

"You're a good kisser." He whispered into her mouth.

"Mmm, not too shabby yourself." She replied as she nibbled on his lower lip.

Harry let his hands wander up her backless dress and Hermiome melted into his chest.  
He continued to flick at her left ear and Hermione felt a dozen different emotions all at the same time.

Did she have romantic feelings for the boy who lived? And did he feel the same?  
Was she jealous of Ginny?  
Check.  
Did she still intend on making up for lost opportunities?  
Check.  
Would she be able to hold back from going all the way?  
I'll get back to you on that one.

Their kissing became more intense and Harry stroked her bare shoulders, easing down her dress until her exposed breasts stood out proud from her chest.

"You look breath taking."

Together they shrugged her dress down to her high heels where it gathered in an untidy heap.

"Harry."

The wizard put his index finger to her lips and shushed her. 

"No words."

Her body was divine he thought, not too skinny but curvy where it mattered.  
Her breasts were neither too big, nor too small as he thumbed the hard tips.  
As she went on tiptoe and dug the toes of her heels into the carpet he could not miss her pussy moisten with her free running juices.

Harry tore off his shirt and Hermione pawed at his inviting chest.  
The boy who lived had become the perfect mix of rugged manliness and a lean frame, with hair on his chest and rough stubble about his chin. 

Suddenly Hermione knew that she wanted him.  
Her old friend had come to her for help but deep inside it was SHE who wanted Harry Potter.  
Badly! 

She felt her aching nipples stiffen as she eyed up his by now full arousal.  
Harry shifted on his feet as his groin was cupped and pushed at her with his hips. 

He felt rather than saw his trousers slide down his legs to his shoes, and his heart thumped loudly when his erection was jerked to attention.

Suddenly Harry knew that he wanted her.  
Badly! 

Hermione noted the time. 6.20.  
Just enough time for some well earned foreplay and Ginny need know nothing about it. 

They hurried into her bedroom in a state of nakedness and Hermione yelped as she was unceremoniously tossed onto her bed belly down.

"Love your bottom, lover."

He announced and planted butterfly kisses on both cheeks.  
She moaned and hummed as he took off his spectacles then blew a stream of cool air at her upside down pussy.  
He hissed and the young witch gasped as her legs were gently opened so that Harry could get the perfect view of her wet labia.

Dewy moisture darkened her usually light brown bush and the lips were swollen in anticipation.  
Then Harry pressed his face against her muff and licked up and down the entire length of her slit.

"Heavens!"

Hermione squirmed and he held the backs of her thighs down firmly as he swiped her hot box over and over.  
He made a point of his tongue and began to delve into her inner folds, relishing the sweet feminine taste of her pussy.

Harry flipped her over onto her back and Hermione looked into his eyes and her belly flip flopped.  
He moved his head down to her again and she grabbed handfuls of his thick locks as he circled her clit rapidly.

"That...feels...SO good!"

Hermione started to pant as Harry drove her crazy with fleeting zig zags with his tongue on her tiny nub, followed by incredible figures of eight! 

"Yes! Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Oh, yes!"

She dug the heels of her shoes into the mattress and managed to make two rips in the white sheet under her.

Harry dribbled onto her inner thighs as he bobbed and weaved until Hermione screamed out and a burst of her fluids hit him on the chin.

"By Merlin! That was intense!" 

Hermione shook and bucked until her orgasm subsided.  
She lifted her head and saw Harry on his back with his dick in his fist.

What a cock! 

His smooth shaft stood straight up like a flag pole with a flared and angry looking head above it.  
The clock read 6.40.  
Enough time for more fun before Ginny planned on her arranged interruption.

"Come on, then."

Hermione fluffed up her hair and laid on her front.  
Still looking into his dreamy eyes she popped the big head between her pursed lips and made audible vibrations that ran down his shaft.

"Holy fuck!"

Letting him out with a pop the horny brunette proceeded to slowly lick his entire cock from top to bottom.  
She tickled his scrotum as she applied more pressure to his rigid rod and used her teeth to gently scrape his flesh.

"Oh, you saucy minx!"

Her legs kicked back and up in a happy swinging motion all the while licked him.  
Then she leaned up a tad and began to take half of his length inside her hot mouth.

More and more she slid back and forth, and more and more she relaxed her jaw in order to accept his stiffness in her mouth.

Her slurping and sucking noises grew louder and her moans of rapture became muffled as his cock head hit the back of her throat.

"Hermione! Her...Her...gonna cum!"

Harry's body stiffened and Hermione looked onto his eyes as he streamed cum into her mouth.  
The initial spurt splashed her throat, followed by the big one which she let spill out of her lips in a torrent.  
More spurts and more groaning as Hermione was bathed in the stuff.

"Oh, Harry! How could you? And with Hermione of all people. Why...oh."

A startled Harry Potter sank back into the pillows as an irate Ginny Weasley stormed into the bedroom.

"Is it seven already?" Said Hermione with semen dripping down her chin.

'Hermione! But? You, you're. AND you're naked!" 

"No. Look, I still have my heels on." 

"You're disgusting! And as for you!"

Ginny pointed at a mortified Harry who put his glasses back on and spread his hands in embarrassment.

"Ginny, we need to talk."

END 

p.s. Half a year later Harry and Ginny married, and one year after that Ron Weasley made Hermione an honest woman. Or did he?


End file.
